carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter Wolfe
Dexter Wolfe was a V.I.L.E. operative and a former member of V.I.L.E. Faculty. He is also the late father of Carmen Sandiego. Appearance Dexter was a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties, he had some lines on his face, but otherwise appeared to be in good physical shape. Carmen seems to have biologically inherited a few of his physical aspects. Personality Wolfe was known to be very wild and unpredictable. He could never stay in one place for very long and always undertook missions by himself, hence his nickname. However, he become more caring and loving after he had Carmen as his time as a father had changed him. He ultimately died the night he was cornered by Interpol agents while trying to hide Carmen from them, therefore sacrificing himself for her. Biography Wolfe was once a faculty member at V.I.L.E. Academy, where he taught Steath 101. Wolfe was known to go silent for long periods, not communicating with the Faculty and being absent from his teaching position at V.I.L.E Academy. The Faculty was somewhat bothered by this, but dismissed it, mostly because he always delivered, being skilled in stealing valuable items. At one point in his life, he met a woman named Vera Cruz, with whom he had fallen in love with and fathered a child (who would later grow up to be the infamous Carmen Sandiego). However, the rest of the Faculty had begun to grow concerned, because Wolfe had been going off grid for longer spells with greater frequency, and had been secretly moving V.I.L.E assets into personal Swiss bank accounts. The Faculty dispatched a young Shadowsan to find out what he was up to, worried that Wolfe was planning to leave V.I.L.E. Shadowsan stalked Wolfe to his home just outside Buenos Aires, Argentina, to gather info about the nature of his betrayal and tie off loose ends. Shadowsan saw that Wolfe was indeed planning to leave, observing from Wolfe's closet that Wolfe was packing suitcases, with two plane tickets. A nanny came into Wolfe's room and hugged him goodbye, it was then that a baby girl crawled into the room, excited to see her father. The daughter, Carmen, saw Shadowsan, crawled into the closet and tried to play with him, but he lightly moved her away with his foot. He drew his hand to his sword, ready to kill Wolfe, but Interpol had also been tracking Wolfe's movements and had the home surrounded. Wolfe, in an effort to keep Carmen safe, told her to play a game, for her to be silent as long as she could. Wolfe then gave her a set of Russian nesting dolls to keep her distracted, and left, knowing that it would be the last time he saw his dear baby daughter. Wolfe snuck out a window and made a run for his car in hopes to draw the police away from his daughter, but before he could enter the car, a young agent pulled a gun on him, Wolfe raised a hand in surrender and started to pull his car keys out of his pocket, but, believing he was pulling out a weapon, the agent shot and killed him. Following protocol, Shadowsan then burned the mansion down to scrub the site of anything potentially incriminating, and escaped, fleeing back to V.I.L.E. island with baby Carmen Sandiego, and her nesting dolls. Shadowsan was then chosen as the new V.I.L.E. faculty member to replace Wolfe. It is later revealed by Shadowsan, that the mansion was owned by a woman with a code name who died of a disease, but when Carmen and Shadowsan dug up the coffin, it is empty, suggesting that Wolfe was attempting to meet up with his wife or maybe his lover, Carmen's mother, and start a new life together. Carmen then decided to start her search to find her mother. Abilities As one of the five members of the V.I.L.E. faculty, Wolfe had near supreme authority in the organization. As the faculty member who taught Stealth 101, Wolfe was likely a master of stealth. He was very skilled in pick-pocketing, which his daughter inherited from him. Trivia Category:V.I.L.E. Agents Category:V.I.L.E. (2019) Category:V.I.L.E. Faculty Category:Male